


Beginnings

by derseofprospit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseofprospit/pseuds/derseofprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy drabble about some Davekat moirallegance over finding out Terezi is with Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to add, really. I've recently been shipping Davekat hardcore. This is just a quick little thing I wrote during school a while ago.

You’d think endings were something depressing to think about, to dwell on. But in reality, the end of one thing is simply the beginning of another. Many people don’t realize this, for they spend their time thinking more of the negative than they do the positive.

When Dave and Terezi’s relationship ended, it wasn’t pretty. Troll romance wasn’t something the poor human could grasp, no matter how hard he tried, and Terezi couldn’t quite get used to the concept of human romance.

Unflushed, unmoirailed and unauspisized, Terezi confided in kismesitude with Gamzee, leaving both Dave and Karkat to stress out. Karkat, poor heartbroken soul, had made vain attempts to be in each of Terezi’s quadrants but nothing ever really stuck for them to have a real relationship.

So Strider and Vantas confided in each other. For a while, Karkat was wary of their relationship, being cautious as to not spark a moirallegiance, matespritship, or kismesitude with Dave. The few times the blonde would tease Karkat about friendship, the troll would respond with a simple, “Friendship isn’t an emotion, fuckass,” and move on.

What you would call this relationship was somewhere between moirails and kismesis, to put in simple terms that the trolls would appreciate. Dave would stop by in Karkat’s respiteblock every day or two to watch a movie that one of the two boys had alternately been taking turns choosing. When one of them was in emotional or physical pain, the other would listen to them rant and rave or clean up their wounds with them. Though, when they weren’t hurt, they were insulting each other and wrestling around with each other.

Karkat tried hard to keep their relationship what it was; a simple in between state. It was hard for him, though, because sometimes the troll would feel his heart warm and swell when Dave gave him stupid advice while Karkat ranted, and sometimes Karkat would imagine Dave in fantasies during the night.

It was almost as if Dave didn’t want to ever be in a relationship with anyone – human or otherwise. It was almost as if the Strider wanted the same fate as Eridan Ampora – forever alone.

So when Dave brought up the possibility of a moirallegiance with Karkat, he almost took it enthusiastically. Instead, he played it _cool_ and mocked Strider instead, plucking the sunglasses from the blonde’s face and putting them on his own.

“Oh look, I’m Dave and I’m too cool for trollmance,” Karkat mocked. Trollmance was something Dave would occasionally refer to rather than troll-romance.

“Just answer my question, nubby,” Dave smirked, stroking Karkat’s nubby horn. The troll purred and shut his eyes.

“Stop that….” He sighed.

“Answer me,” Dave said.

“Moirallegiance… eh?” He purred again. “Alright.”

And that was that. The end of a matespritship between troll and human was the start of a beautiful moirallegiance. And it was a fantastic beginning. 


End file.
